1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanics tools and more particularly to an automotive fly wheel removal and serpentine belt tension adjusting wrenches.
The task of tensioning the drive belt for an alternator or generator of vehicle engines has always been a problem in the industry. For many years, this task has been performed by the wedging of a tire iron, crowbar or piece of wood between the engine and the alternator or generator to move the latter against tension of the belt to tighten the latter to ensure angular rotation of the alternator or generator.
It has generally been difficult to move the generator or alternator to achieve the desired tensioning of the belt. It usually requires the use of both hands of the mechanic or operator to achieve the belt tension desired and to tighten the faster, such as bolts or nuts.
With the addition of other components to the engine assembly, such as a power steering unit and air conditioning compressors, some vehicle manufactures now use a belt extending around the several pulley's of the components to be driven by the engine drive pulley in serpentine fashion.
As a result of the new components under the engine hood the available area or space between the belt pulleys and other engine components is such that it is very difficult loosen the idler or belt tensioner pulley and move it in order to remove or replace the belt.
The several wrenches of this tool kit simplify the belt tensioning task.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,934 issued Mar. 11, 1975 to Pierce for BELT TENSIONING TOOL and U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,648 issued Mar. 20, 1995 to Thorn et al for BELT TENSIONING TOOL generally represent the state-of-the-art.
Both of these patents feature a pair of spreading members moved in an opposing directions between adjacent pulleys having a belt extending around the respective pulleys and do not address the problem of accessing the bolt or nut which holds the component to be loosened in order to achieve the belt tightening action which the tools of this kit accomplish.